


Arte de calle

by cattieju



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una propuesta de viajar lejos para llevar la dirección de un museo, por pequeño que fuera no era una oportunidad cualquiera, claro que… Ella no esperaba encontrarse con adversarios que nada tenían que ver con el museo pero sí con ARTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arte de calle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Street Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656778) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> Es la primera vez que escribo un AU, por supuesto debía ser sobre mi OTP número 1.  
> Gran parte de este primer capítulo trata de mi más amado brotp YamuraihaxHakuei pero les prometo que el próximo es del main otp. Aún así, espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.

Los Ren eran conocidos por haberse dedicado a la cacería de obras de arte desde generaciones antiguas, buscando sólo a los mejores y renombrados artistas de cada época; Finalmente había llegado el momento en el que ella ejerciera el oficio de la familia y a dicha proposición Ei había aceptado más que gustosa.

Era hora de cambiar todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada; Claro que… no esperaba encontrarse con que el pueblo al cual se dirigía estaba gobernado por una especie de banda de “artistas de calle”. 

Un lienzo de variados y exagerados elementos que parecían inconclusos y bastante confusos –¡Claro!- exclamó ella para sus adentros –Todos los artistas tienen su propia percepción, maneras y técnicas de transmitir lo que sienten o viven… pero siendo objetivos, aquello era un auténtico desastre, como si faltaran leyes de protección a los espacios públicos.

Era sinceramente muy interesante de contemplar por primera vez; Pero vivir en aquel lugar después de un tiempo no sería tan entretenido sino más bien agobiante –reflexionó Hakuei sin poder despegar los ojos de la ‘demasiado’ expresiva panorámica. 

Observó oficiales apostados en ciertas zonas del pueblo que parecían no preocuparse en absoluto por las acciones de estos ¿Grafiteros?... Sí, esa sería una buena palabra para referirse a dichos artistas.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la locura que pintaba todo el área, por lo que quedó casi deslumbrada al ver la blanca e intacta fachada del museo –Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría así?- se preguntó a sí misma con una nota de resignación. Si esperabas lo peor de las situaciones cuando algo pasara no sería tan grande la impresión y decepción, eso había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

Se dirigió al interior del museo y estudió el gran espacio a su alrededor, su esencia era a madera húmeda y a encerrado. Decidió abrir los dos grandes ventanales que daban al frente para airearlo, aquella brisa fresca que entró de golpe le hizo sonreír. 

Subió las escaleras que para haber pasado tanto tiempo sin uso y mantenimiento parecían lo suficientemente estables, un salón de reuniones y dos grandes oficinas eran lo que componían el segundo piso, ya imaginaba como quedaría el lugar después de reparado y amueblado… Aunque era algo frustrante no saber si las personas de allí estarían interesadas en visitar un museo después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en un cuadro ambulante o si los turistas se detendrían a visitarlo sin haberse mareado y estrellado antes de llegar; A pesar de todas sus dudas, poco a poco se sentía más y más emocionada por el desafío. 

-Los cuadros llegarán dentro de dos semanas, por lo que tengo tiempo de sobra para organizarme y dejar este lugar ¡impecable!- manifestó con emoción para sí misma. 

Su primo le había ofrecido enviar ayudantes para arreglar la estancia, ella declinó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se daba cuenta de que sí necesitaría ayuda para todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. 

-Bueno, de eso me encargaré mañana, hoy debo dedicarme a buscar un lugar para dormir- Kouen también pidió dejarle hacer los planes de mudanza para ella, idea a la cual de nuevo rechazó.

-Ya buscaré yo cuando esté allá. Uno que me guste y dónde me sienta verdaderamente cómoda, no tienes de qué preocuparte- había dicho ella a su primo con intenciones de calmar su intranquilidad.

El sol se ocultaba y Hakuei había dado miles de vueltas sin éxito. Empezaba a auto-juzgarse, -¿Por qué no hice caso a Kouen?... ¡Que impulsiva! Mira cómo he quedado ahora, deambulando y con las pesadas maletas en mano-

-Disculpe…-

-Nada más a mi se me ocurre ir a un lugar sin tener reservas previas ¡Realmente!- seguía despotricando sin reparar en la persona que la seguía de cerca.

-Dis-Discul… pe-

-Y si llamo a mi familia ahora querrán entrometerse, no, no, eso no puedo hac…-

-¡¡¡DISCULPA!!! ¡AQUÍ!- gritó finalmente la persona al ver que ella seguía murmurando. 

Hakuei volteó sorprendida pero luego con una cálida sonrisa se dirigió al extraño  
-Perdone usted, hablaba conmigo misma y no le escuché. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- 

Era ella la que en realidad parecía necesitar ayuda, pero la muchacha de cabellos descontrolados en tonos turquesa no hizo mención al asunto y preguntó directamente -¿Está buscando alguna dirección?-

Interesante color de cabello- pensó Ei antes de responder con sinceridad…  
-¡Oh! Lindura, eso sería maravilloso. Recién llego al pueblo y buscaba algún sitio para pasar las próximas noches, un lugar cómodo y seguro estará más que bien-  
-¿Sabrás de casualidad sobre algún hotel o posada en la que pueda alojarme por ahora?-

-Pues, ni posadas ni hoteles que queden en esta zona; Yo vivo en la siguiente cuadra. Los apartamentos son pequeños pero cubren todas las necesidades; claro que… para poder vivir tranquila deberás tener dinero para alquilarlo y mantenerte- dijo con profunda y transparente pesadumbre. 

-Me encantaría verlos… Y sé que es un poco raro que una desconocida te pregunte esto pero… ¿Por qué pareces tan triste y deprimida? ¿Has tenido un mal día?- la cuestionó ella con buena intención sin esperar para nada el mar de lágrimas con el que fue inundada. 

Ya sentadas en la adorable salita del apartamento de Yamuraiha –así se llamaba la chica de semblante triste- Ei comentó mientras azucaraba su té –Puedo ver que tienes muy buen gusto para diseñar interiores- 

-A eso me dedico… Bueno, me dedicaba- dijo Yamu tras sentarse en el sofá rosa pastel que contrastaba con los tonos turquesa de su cabellera y el blanco e impecable traje que llevaba… suspiró, Hakuei sorbió de su té y esperó a que continuara.

-Hoy he sido despedida por… Una especie de malentendido y no creo poder mantenerme por más de uno o dos meses sin trabajo- Ei se acercó a ella y con su pañuelo secó las lágrimas que de nuevo rodaban por sus mejillas; Después de un lapso de reflexión, comentó sonriente – No deberías preocuparte, Yamu… Creo que tengo la solución tanto a tus problemas como a los míos-

A Hakuei de verdad le agradaba ese pequeño apartamento y le relajaba tener la compañía de Yamuraiha en ese desconocido lugar, por lo que acordaron que trabajarían juntas en el museo y vivirían bajo el mismo techo. 

Tras pasar la noche entera haciendo planes para amueblar la estancia, ambas se dieron cuenta de que habían sido muy afortunadas al haberse encontrado.

…

Dentro de algunos días llegarían las obras recolectadas por uno de sus primos en Reim – Dicha ciudad quedaba bastante lejos, pero también resultaba ser el nido de los artistas más reconocidos del momento- Ei admiraba el trabajo de dos o tres de ellos pero ninguno era él. 

Las perladas paredes de su oficina ya estaban secas y lo primero con lo que las adornaría sería aquella pintura de la que se había prendado perdidamente muchos años atrás. Recordaba haberle insistido e incluso... lloriqueado –para qué negarlo- a su padre que se lo comprara; Su papá no entendía el afán de su pequeña por obtener aquella misteriosa y casi tétrica creación, ni ella lo entendía muy bien pero sentía una conexión especial con el cuadro que ni con el pasar de los años había desaparecido.

El artista en vida no se había vuelto famoso pero sí se había vuelto el sueño de Hakuei.

La destrozó enterarse que el hombre había fallecido 5 años atrás.  
A pesar de no haberle visto más que aquella vez cuando obtuvieron la pintura para ella, él a través de su oficio le llegó a transmitir incontables sentimientos.

Por una parte lamentaba que se hubiese mantenido en el anonimato, firmaba con una sencilla “B” y no se sabía absolutamente nada de sus familiares o lugar de nacimiento, eso le había complicado a sobremanera la búsqueda, pero por otra parte le alegraba que ningún aprovechado coleccionista o vendedor de obras pudiera dar tampoco con aquellas pinturas que no se apreciaron en su momento; Aún así no se rendía, el plan era encontrar el incomparable trabajo de “B” y proporcionarle su justo mérito –Aunque para ser sinceros le bastaría con ser capaz de apreciar su magnificencia por última vez-

-Ya los muebles del salón de reuniones están…- interrumpió Yamu y se detuvo en seco al observar el cuadro que Ei colgaba. “Ice cream” como la empezó a llamar Hakuei palideció pero se recuperó a los minutos. -… Es… Es un cuadro impactante- justificó ella su reacción entrando por completo en la habitación.

-Lo es- asintió Hakuei volviendo la mirada a su tan amada obra. 

Llegaron extremadamente agotadas esa noche, pues habían pintado y desempolvado todo ellas solas; Hakuei introducía la llave cuando dos chicos le pasaron por detrás, saludando a Yamuraiha –estos llevaban gomas anchas, jeans rasgados y sweaters enormes- Ambos eran altos y de buena figura. Ei se dedicaba a observar al curioso grupito, sus colores de cabello eran bastante interesantes, la chica de turquesa y a pesar de que los chicos llevaran gorras negras notó que el cabello uno de ellos era corto y de un tono rojizo brillante, mientras que el del otro era blanco con hebras plateadas que contrastaban con su piel morena.

Voltearon en su dirección cuando Ice cream la señaló, sus miradas se encontraron por un micro segundo y luego voltearon rápidamente para hablarle en tono confidencial a Yamuraiha, ésta los miró con ceño y parecía estarles advirtiendo algo. 

Ellos se alejaron de ella, dejándola hablando sola y aparentemente preocupada.  
Tal encuentro no le dio muy buena espina a Hakuei pero tendría que esperar a preguntarle a Yamu, quizá mañana, hoy sólo quería darse un baño y aplastarse en su cama. 

Al otro día se enteraría sin necesidad de preguntar, pues la impecable fachada del museo había dejado de ser impecable por completo.  
Los grafiteros se habían encargado de que ahora pareciera un horroroso carnaval.

Hakuei se marchó de allí sin decir palabra.

…

-Jefe, tiene visita- 

-Pensé que había dejado claro que no tengo tiempo para atender a nadie el día de hoy- gruñó Sinbad. 

El asistente dudó un momento y siguió a pesar de todo –Jefe, es la nueva dueña del museo abandonado, viene a reportar un acto vandálico hacia su lugar de trabajo-  
Una media sonrisa adornó su cara para desaparecer tan veloz como se asomó.

-Está bien, puedes decirle que pase- ordenó con cierta molestia mientras se levantaba para guardar los archivos que le habían entretenido desde temprano hasta ahora en un estante vecino. –Así que conocería a la nueva dueña de aquel “museo”- pensó burlón.

-Señorita, disculpe la espera, ya puede pasar- dijo el adorable muchacho de pecosas mejillas, señalando la puerta de la oficina del bueno para nada jefe de policías. 

-Buenas tardes- soltó ella sin mucho sentimiento luego de cruzar la puerta y quedarse como estatua, esperando ser invitada a sentarse. 

El hombre estaba de espaldas, pero al escuchar su voz se volteó con una sonrisa que a los segundos de haberla visto desapareció por completo.


	2. Imborrable obra del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era la primera vez que asistía a una exposición de arte y planeaba sacarle el mayor provecho a la oportunidad, pero no contaba con la distracción que resultaría ser esa sospechosa mancha que no se borraba ni con un torrente de lágrimas.

Se había quedado sin habla, con su mirada fija en ella, ¿Cuál sería el problema de aquel extraño? -Empieza a asustarme un poco- Analizó Hakuei con el ceño fruncido.

-Era ella… la niña de aquella vez- confirmaba mentalmente Sinbad.

\--15 años atrás--

-Permíteme ir contigo esta vez.- Estaba hecho, lo había dicho.   
Sin contaba ya con 16 años de edad y se sentía lleno de valor para hacer dicha petición con formalidad. Su padre jamás le había explicado la razón de sus constantes negativas en acompañarlo a las presentaciones públicas de sus obras, pero había llegado el momento.

Su madre intervino al notar que el silencio se alargaba –Badr, querido… Deja que te acompañe al menos una vez- 

-No hay nada que me gustara más que vinieras conmigo, hijo mío… Pero sólo quiero protegerte…- se detuvo su padre mientras que conservando una mirada de profunda tristeza le sonreía.

¿Qué era lo que tanto temía? Hacía meses había logrado escuchar retazos de una conversación entre sus padres; Su madre le preguntaba con voz alterada sobre cartas y amenazas, pero él no lograba encajar todavía las piezas, esa era una de las razones por las cuales sentía que era necesario ir con él esta vez; Además le invadía otro sentimiento curioso, como si el destino le empujara a ir.

-Podría aparecerme por mi cuenta, padre. No me acercaré demasiado a nadie y así no sospecharan de nuestra relación- ideó Sinbad rápidamente. Hicieron falta como 2 horas para convencerle, pero finalmente, esa noche se encontraba en la entrada del gran salón de exposiciones con el que había soñado visitar desde el debut de su padre.

Su conjunto a pesar de ser sencillo era impecable, pantalón blanco, camisa de lino blanco que empezaba a quedarle un poco ajustada y un chaleco púrpura azulado, sin duda era un adolescente buen mozo y con mucho porte. 

Los invitados vestían y caminaban emanando refinamiento, murmullos, exclamaciones viajaban con el aire y se desvanecían en algún punto lejano, olores entremezclados de los diferentes perfumes inundaban el lugar, bandejas de vino y champagne que iban y venían. Sí que era una diferente pero interesante experiencia.

Tomó una copa de vino como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces antes, el mesero le dedicó una mirada de censura, la cual él elegantemente ignoró e inició su misión de encontrar alguna pista sobre las “amenazas” dirigidas a su padre. 

-¡Qué trabajo tan exquisito!- 

-¡Extraordinario de verdad!- 

-¡Magnífico e Impactante!- eran los adjetivos que llenaban la sala, su recorrido estaba resultando ser algo inútil; muy bien sabía que su padre era excepcionalmente talentoso, le había visto trabajar en cada una de las obras expuestas con ahínco pero era necesario encontrar al grupo de personas preciso para su investigación. 

Reflexionó y se detuvo en medio del lugar para tener una visión panorámica; fue entonces cuando la vislumbró. De cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche y piel de porcelana, era una niña de aproximadamente 8 - 9 años, su mirada estaba clavada en una de las obras más resaltantes de la colección, su madre y él insistieron en que esa específicamente no fuese expuesta, pero resultaba obvio que el artista había hecho caso omiso; Por otra parte, ella… ¿Pestañaba alguna vez? A Sinbad lo movía la curiosidad y se acercaba, pero paró en seco al notar que dos hombres iban en dirección de la niña, uno tocó el hombro de la pequeña en modo protector, seguramente era su papá, mientras que el otro hombre era el artista, o mejor dicho su propio padre. No podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia la conversación que mantenía el reducido grupo, pero debía cumplir con la promesa hecha a su padre de no aproximarse demasiado, así que se mantuvo a una buena distancia, no resaltaba pero podía escuchar la animada charla con claridad.

-Buenas, noch…es, señor… Mi nombre es ---Ei- susurró la chiquilla ruborizada, presentándose ante su padre. ¡Oh! tenía una pequeña mancha en la barbilla de porcelana ¿Por qué no se la limpiaban? Podría ensuciar su vestidito rosa pálido -Seguramente ha estado comiendo chocolate- observó silenciosamente Sinbad algo distraído cuando su suave murmullo lo trajo de vuelta –Papá quiero esa pintura- señaló con el dedo el cuadro frente a ellos. –Ese no está en venta, queridita… pero podemos buscar otro igual de bueno- le respondió condescendiente el padre mientras el suyo sonreía, estaba claro que esas personas eran de su agrado, volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la niña y se percató de que esta empezaba a sollozar, sí, sí, lo había visto e incluso vivido muchas veces, los pequeños podían llegar a ser los mejores en el arte de la manipulación; Aunque… o la nena era muy buena o era totalmente sincera. 

Su llanto se volvió cada vez más intenso a pesar de no emitir gritos de histeria, las gordas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas hasta la barbilla –Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Ni el torrente de lágrimas borraba la mancha? Qué extraño- Sinbad frunció el ceño. Ei –así había dicho que se llamaba- salió corriendo y la vieron esconderse en uno de los minúsculos cuartos de limpieza.

-Me temo que tendrás que venderlo, Badr- exclamó un hombre de aspecto no muy fiable mientras abordaba a los dos hombres. -Aprovecha mientras puedas- susurró sonriendo al pasar por su lado.

Sin conocía muy bien a su padre y no se le pasó por alto la tensión que parecía invadirle mientras más cerca estaba el extraño de blancos cabellos y mirada maliciosa. Al fin su búsqueda iba a llegar a algo, aunque la incomodidad de su padre no le producía gracia alguna. 

-El Capitán me ha preguntado por usted, no recibió invitación ¡exactamente igual que yo!, una gran falta de su parte, debo decir, Teniente Badr- continuó el hombre sin disimular su rencor –Luego de todas las terribles situaciones por las que pasamos en la guerra-

-¿Qué hace aquí, Teniente? Si se puede saber- preguntó Badr recuperado.

-No lo sé, creo que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo representaba usted esas escenas tan asquerosas que pre…-empezó a explicar el hombre pero fue interrumpido por el padre de Ei –En realidad, no es importante lo que tenga para decir; Le agradecería que se marchara- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que el tipo encolerizado acató sin chistar, no sin antes lanzar un gruñido irrespetuoso.

-Badr, que me vendas este cuadro para mi pequeña princesa, eso sí que es trascendental- terminó diciendo alegremente el hombre. 

-Hmm- Cuando llegara a casa analizaría aquel corto pero singular dialogo, por ahora, luego de ver a su padre relajarse nuevamente se dirigiría a Ei para darle las buenas noticias, seguramente su padre vendería ese magnifico cuadro al padre de la chiquilla. 

Tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto de limpieza y entró. Se mantenía oscuro, esa niña sí que era valiente, cualquier otro niño lo primero que hubiese hecho al entrar sería encender la luz. Escuchó un sutil sollozo, si lloraba allí donde nadie la veía era porque realmente apreciaba el trabajo de su padre, la sensación que experimentaba no tenía sentido, pero el orgullo y contento estaban allí, muy dentro de él. 

-Hola…- saludó Sinbad con una sonrisa traviesa que en la oscuridad era difícil de ver.  
Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la pequeña estancia, Sinbad se acercó y le invadió un olor a flores frescas y lágrimas. –Refrescante…- 

-¿Por qué lloras? El artista “B” ha aceptado venderle la pintura a tu papá- cuchicheó Sinbad tratando de calmarla –¿Es eso… ci…cierd-rto?- hipó la adorable Ei. –¡Eso escuché!- ella bufó –¡¿No me crees?! ¿Por qué no te secamos las lágrimas y vas a verlo por ti misma?- le provocaba él mientras con sus dedos le limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas, por una de las rendijas de la puerta se filtraba algo de luz y al moverse ella un poco él advirtió de nuevo la mancha en su barbilla, la frotó con los dedos aún humedecidos, pero ésta no cedía ni un poco… se puso de pie e hizo que ella lo copiara, con las manos aún entrelazadas los ojos de un tono casi transparente de ella se clavaron en los de oro fundido de él. 

-Esa mancha que tienes allí… Me temo que es imborrable- le dijo sonriente Sinbad. 

-Eso me temo, señor…- sonrió aún llorosa la pequeña Ei.

…

Verla era un fuerte golpe propinado por el mismísimo pasado. A pesar de nunca haber olvidado ni perdonado a los culpables de sus pesadillas y malas memorias, existían algunas que sí prefería mantener bajo las piedras del lago más profundo y precisamente, parte de esa noche era una de ellas; Aunque la mujer también venía a recordarle que no todo había sido desastroso esa oscura noche… Pues, tanto el olor a flores frescas como la imborrable mancha estaban de nuevo después de tantos años, frente a él.

Sinbad se acercó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo levantó hacia él, se hundió en aquellos ojos cristalizados que con el pasar de los años se habían oscurecido, transformando la pura inocencia en madurez sensual.

Pasándole el pulgar izquierdo por la barbilla expuso con su más practicada y encantadora sonrisa -Esa mancha que tienes allí… Me temo que es imborrable-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia! ¡Las cosas se ponen color de hormiga cada vez más, espero sacar más rápido el próximo capítulo!   
> ¡De verdad espero que les guste ♥!  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.


	3. No hay duda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles de imágenes, entre ilusiones y memorias llegaban a invadir su cabeza, el destino les había cruzado de nuevo, luego de tantos años, a esos dos extraños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, me divertí demasiado escribiendo esta parte, subiré dos en uno porque me tardé un montón, espero los disfruten ¡Gracias siempre por leerme!  
> ¡Mil gracias por las traducciones CRISTY, eres amor!  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.

Hakuei retiró sus manos sutilmente y se alejó de él. Un sheriff que además de vago era atrevido- suspiró. La gente de ese pueblo podía darse por perdida. Se masajeó las sienes dándole tiempo a la paciencia para que hiciera acto de presencia y finalmente le miró. 

Vaya que todo era bien informal allí, él no llevaba uniforme, sólo un chaleco y pantalones negros en contraste con su blanca camisa entreabierta. La única identificación que llevara encima como “hombre de ley” era su cinturón porta armas y la insignia dorada prendada en el fino chaleco. Los desordenados cabellos le llegaban hasta los hombros y una de sus orejas estaba adornada con un pequeño zarcillo de oro, parecía más bien un pirata, eso sí, uno muy aseado.

-Es un lunar de nacimiento, por supuesto que es imborrable, señor- soltó ella inexpresiva -No, no, llámame Sinbad o cariño, si así lo prefieres- dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, sin perder la traviesa sonrisa, ella lo ignoró y continuó resuelta –Eso no es lo importante aquí. Exijo que les sea impuesto un castigo a aquellos que alteraron la fachada de mi lugar de trabajo en sus actitudes de niños malcriados- 

-Hmm- fue lo único que obtuvo por parte de él como respuesta luego de una pausa. Ese hombre podía llegar a ser bien exasperante. –Está bien…-interrumpió sus pensamientos -Ellos tendrán su merecido castigo, señorita- dijo Sinbad asintiendo mientras se levantaba para abrirle la puerta –No tiene de qué preocuparse, ahora si me disculpa, debo poner manos a la obra- y así, bruscamente fue despedida de la oficina del jefe de policías.

Sinbad finalmente pudo respirar; Siguiendo un impulso le había dado una enorme pista a esa mujer, mientras hablaban no parecía haber recordado que se conocieron de pequeños pero no podía bajar la guardia, su secreto no debía conocerlo nadie más, sería peligroso, y menos ella, una cazadora de obras y por supuesto de fortunas, esa niña que lloraba en silencio había quedado en el pasado.

\---

-Era él. El muchacho del armario en la exposición de ‘B’ hacía tantos años- ese momento, esa escena encantadora y cálida se encontraba marcada en su vida como en arcilla. No entendía por qué no le había dicho que lo reconocía y le hacía muy feliz verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo… -Es verdad, ha dejado de ser el chico adorable que una vez conociera para convertirse en un adulto irresponsable y vago- suspiró –Sabía que lo juzgaba muy duramente sin tener suficientes bases, pero le hacía sentir bien criticarlo, así que no le daba muchas vueltas.

Con la vista fija en el cuadro de su oficina Hakuei intentaba hacer memoria, no sabía por qué pero sentía que necesitaba más detalles de esa noche. Recordaba unos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los del vago clavados en ella, pero no eran los de él, eran ojos más amables, la miraban desde lo alto, muy alto… Algo alterada empezó a buscar entre sus papeles personales, recordaba haber guardado un pequeño y viejo retrato de ‘B’, el único que logró encontrar en su inútil búsqueda sobre el artista –¡Aquí estás!- quedó paralizada.

El oscuro y purpúreo tono de cabello, los ojos color oro… No podía creer el parecido. Dos gotas de agua. ¡Qué gran hallazgo! Estaba realmente emocionada y orgullosa de sí misma, aunque tendría que indagar más. 

-Eh… Disculpa, ¿estás ocupada?- Yamu se asomó un poco –En realidad, sólo… Quería… preguntarle si fue a… ver al sheriff?- balbuceó algo nerviosa. 

-Si, lo hice… Pasa y siéntate me gustaría contarte algo y hacerte unas preguntas si no te resulta problemático, claro- 

Le llevó una hora aproximadamente a Hakuei explicarle a Ice cream por qué era tan importante para ella encontrar información referente al hombre que había pintado ese magnífico cuadro… –y bueno, he llegado a pensar que ese hombre y el artista al que tanto he admirado podrían estar de cierta forma relacionados, ¿Sabes de casualidad desde cuando ha vivido aquí?- no se atrevía a decir que pensaba que era su hijo, a pesar de que tendría la edad exacta y que las piezas calzaran con tanta perfección; Su corazón golpeteaba con más fuerza cada vez.

Yamuraiha estaba realmente inquieta, pero Hakuei lo pasó por alto, su emoción no la dejaba ver más allá. 

-No tengo idea Hakuei, pero investigaré para ti- salió con prisas del despacho. Ei volvió a ignorar la extraña actitud, pues en su cabeza ya se levantaba un plan bastante atrevido, pero necesario e inevitable. 

\---

Yamu no apareció en todo el día, tampoco estaba en su apartamento, lo cual resultaba perfecto para ella, así podría salir esa noche sin preocuparse en dar explicaciones. No eran muchas las personas que conocía en el pueblo, pero se había hecho de ciertos contactos claves que le enviaron, sin exigir razones, la dirección del Sheriff. 

-¡Perfecto!- con su negro atuendo, el cabello recogido en una alta cola e indicaciones en mano, partió hacia su destino. 

\---

Era un lugar bastante grande y sorpresivamente libre de coloridos garabatos –El sí puede vivir en paz mientras que los demás se estrellan contra paredes escandalosamente cegadoras- consideraba Hakuei silenciosa. 

Miró los alrededores y notó una tenue luz proveniente de lo que sería el sótano.  
Escuchó que alguien salía de la casa y se apresuró en acercarse a la ventana que tocaba el piso, estaba entreabierta, sería difícil pasar a través de ella, pero no imposible. Antes de atravesarla se asomó un poco en la entrada y efectivamente el jefe de policías había salido pero no esperaba que Yamuraiha estuviese allí con él. Hablaban muy seriamente, Yamu parecía nerviosa y el hombre fruncía el ceño, pero bueno, no estaba allí para enterarse de chismes así que volvió a la ventana sigilosa, no sin antes sentir algo extraño en el estómago. 

Sus pechos y trasero dolían demasiado, le había costado mucho atravesarlos pero se cumplió el objetivo, que era lo importante. 

La habitación era realmente espaciosa, a pesar de haber mesas de varios tamaños, cajas, latas de pintura--- -¿LATAS DE PINTURA? ¡¿SPRAYS?!- No debía sorprenderse de que ese vago fuera el bandido pero aún así le sorprendía su descaro. Bueno ya ella no era quién para criticar, estaba invadiendo sin permiso la casa de otra persona por pura curiosidad. Le encantaban las películas psicológicas y de investigación, hacían que su corazón bombeara con intensidad, en ese momento se sentía como uno de aquellos personajes. 

La luz era suave pero podía reconocer ciertos objetos; Al acercarse a la mesa más grande notó que en ella se encontraban desordenados varios instrumentos utilizados por un artista o tal vez un curador… dato importante. Si ese hombre tenía las obras de su padre ella podría verlas de nuevo, su sueño se haría realidad, sí, lo sentía tan cerca. 

Empezó a golpetear suavemente las paredes, eso nunca fallaba, si alguien quería ocultar algo lo hacía entre paredes, cuartos ocultos, detrás de libreros, almohadas, entre otros lugares u objetos inusuales en los que nadie buscaría.

Finalmente una de las paredes sonó hueca –Qué original Sheriff- bufó lanzando una media sonrisa a nadie en específico, volvió a la mesa a ver si encontraba algo para presionar ciertos puntos en la pared pero fue volteada con brusquedad. 

Sinbad la presionó hacia sí, se encontraban en una posición bastante íntima –Podría llevarla presa por allanamiento de morada, Srta. Ren Hakuei- susurró cerca de su oreja haciendo que el roce de su aliento le erizara la piel.


	4. Expuesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo paso a paso cada dato la verdad del pasado estaba ahora a punto de ser expuesta.

-¿Eres tu, verdad? Eres su hijo- cuchicheó intentando ignorar su cercanía y el calor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-No deberías estar sola en casa de un hombre a tan altas horas de la noche, es peligroso ¿Sabes?- ronroneaba Sinbad mientras pasaba la punta de su nariz a lo largo de su cuello –y menos si es un total desconocido-

-T—u tu no eres… un total desconoci-- tartamudeaba Hakuei sintiendo las piernas débiles – Sí lo soy- la cortó él -La gente cambia con el tiempo-

-Pero la esencia se mantiene- 

-¿Quieres decir que sigues siendo la niña llorona de hace años?-

-Así es y espero que tú sigas siendo el niño tonto que no sabía diferenciar entre una mancha de chocolate y un lunar… Deberías avergonzarte, incluso eres mayor que yo- Sinbad no pudo evitar echarse a reír -Además eres un hombre de ley, aunque no muy fiable, me consta- dirigió una mirada despreciativa hacia los potes de pintura.

Él se mantenía sonriente e hizo que ella lo mirara directamente –Nunca dije que fuera una mancha de chocolate, pero tienes razón, aún no sé diferenciarlo, déjame probar- no le dio tiempo de mostrar confusión pues Sinbad pasó su lengua suave y atrevida por la parte izquierda de su barbilla donde se ubicaba su oscuro lunar. 

Acercando sus rostros susurró a una Hakuei petrificada –Ahora estoy seguro, no es chocolate, pero sí que sabe bien-

Ei sabía que Sinbad estaba hablando, lo veía modular mientras caminaba frente a ella pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, obligándose a volver, finalmente logró oír –Y bueno, ya he castigado a los culpables del ataque a tu museo… No fui yo. No los envié yo, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro- negó al notar que sus ojos iban hacia los coloridos sprays.

Ella volvió la vista a él –¿Cuál fue el castigo? Mejor no…no les hagas nada-

-¿Empiezas a considerarlos? Porque recuerdo bien que esta tarde exigías que se les castigara- Sin la miraba con cierto aire curioso

-Solo imagino que… tendrán sus razones para comportarse de tal manera… ¿No es así, Sheriff?- preguntó con tono condescendiente.

Sinbad rió sarcástico y exclamó –Tu comprensión no es para nada necesaria, niña- El ambiente se tornó tenso, inflexible. Hakuei intentó mejorarlo, no deseaba alejar al hombre después de su gran descubrimiento.

 

-¿Y… Quién te dio permiso?-

Su confusión fue casi imperceptible –Yo no necesito permiso para nada, soy el hombre de ley aquí ¿Recuerdas?, pero aún así, preguntaré ¿A qué te refieres?-

-A tutearme, ¿Quién te dio permiso de tutearme? 

-Tú me tuteas- 

-Porque me dijiste que lo hiciera, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó con el mismo tono altanero que él había empleado –Sinbad o cariño ¿No era?

Sinbad Sonrió -Será mejor que te vayas- 

-Siempre me estas despachando-

-Es lo mejor para ti-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

Esa mujer era demasiado contestona –Yo lo digo. Y como hombr—¡Ya sé! Como hombre de ley que eres se te debe respetar- lo interrumpió Hakuei -Así que, ¿Me estas disculpando por haber entrado a tu casa? ¿No hay castigo? ¿Cárcel y todo eso? 

-No, no te castigaré esta vez a menos que quieras vivir una nueva experiencia tras las rejas…-

-No gracias. Me iré- Dio unos cortos pasos y Sinbad recostado a la mesa la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, atrapándola entre sus largas piernas… Al mirarlo directamente se encontró con unos impactantes ojos nublados y un ceño fruncido. 

-Me arrepentí, creo que si voy a castigarte- la besó exigente, transmitiendo cierta rabia e irritación que mientras más profundizaban y conectaban más cedía. Al levantar ella sus manos para acariciar su cuello él la separó bruscamente y se alejó para darle la espalda. 

Hakuei entendió que ahora sí debía despedirse, se dirigió a la salida pero antes de abandonar la habitación musitó -Eso no fue un castigo para nada- cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Mientras caminaba de vuelta analizaba la situación, por una parte, estaba segura que ese hombre no deseaba que se supiera de su padre, por lo que para poder sacarle algo de información tendría que ser más sutil, sería lo más difícil de hacer pero debía ingeniárselas. 

Sinbad la acompañó en las sombras todo el camino al apartamento. 

-¡Al fin llegas! Estaba realmente preocupada- saludó Yamuraiha al verla entrar.

-Ya sé que el es hijo de ‘B’- soltó Hakuei mientras Yamu se dedicaba a servir unas tazas de té. 

Yamuraiha se sentó junto a ella y decidió contarle lo que sabía, aunque obviando ciertos datos que no le correspondía expresar –Sin y sus padres vivieron aquí varios años, se mudaron porque su padre era un importante miembro del ejército, él era el orgullo del pueblo -a pesar de que su superior también era originario de aquí- el que siempre recibía elogios era el padre de Sinbad, pero éste, luego de una intensa batalla perdió la pierna…- tras una corta pausa, prosiguió –Al tiempo se volvieron para acá y empezó a dibujar, sus cuadros eran realmente impactantes. Todos los que llegaban a apreciar su arte decían sentir que cada pieza escondía algo más. Poco a poco con su fama en crescendo tuvo que viajar para sus exposiciones oficiales pero rumores negativos corrieron en el pueblo y repentinamente aquella admiración hacia la familia se volvió desprecio, fueron repudiados por la gente de aquí y los alrededores, lo único que se supo luego fue que en uno de sus viajes el ex soldado y artista Badr sufrió un accidente, no mucho después su esposa también murió…- 

Ei necesitaba procesar toda esa información, ¿Cuáles serían esos rumores destructivos?

-No sé cuales fueron aquellos rumores, tras sus muertes nadie habló más del tema y tampoco sé la razón por la cual Sinbad volvió a este pueblo que le dio la espalda a él y a su familia en aquel tiempo…- expresó Yamu antes del ataque de preguntas que veía venir. 

-yo si sé porqué volvió… Para vengarse… ¿El superior del Sr. B, todavía vive?- 

-Ah, sí, pero ya está bastante mayor. Siempre fue un hombre obstinado y despreciable- 

-Voy a necesitar que me facilites su dirección-

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Dudo que a Si… al Sheriff le guste la idea de que vayas a casa de ese hombre- 

-Que bueno que no tengo de darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a un sheriff tan vago como ese, ¿no crees?- soltó Hakuei y se dirigió a su cama. El día había sido tremendamente largo pero bastante esclarecedor. Estaba decidida a ir a visitar al ‘despreciable’ ser; Por una extraña razón sentía que era el hombre grosero de aquella noche en la sala de exposición de B. 

-Badr… Al menos su nombre ha sido expuesto ante mi y eso me hace realmente feliz- susurró para ella misma antes de caer dormida. 

\-----

Una media sonrisa le adornó la cara. Sabía que no era correcto disfrutar del daño hecho a otros, pero lo que enfrentaba era simplemente hilarante.   
Lo que había movido a Sinbad a volver a ese pequeño pueblo fue la venganza, podía decirlo con seguridad al encontrarse frente a la gigantesca casa del Superior, con cada parte de ella teñida en colores escandalosos, con un aspecto en general desastroso. 

Antes de dar el paso para subir el escalón frente a la puerta de la casona fue asaltada por detrás.


End file.
